greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 6
Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 6 is the Jan/Feb 2008 issue of the Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine. Contents Editorial Page 3: Letter from the editor Scrub In Page 6: All the inside news from Grey's Anatomy *We bring you all the latest news from the world of Grey's Anatomy. This issue, more awards recognition for the cast... The SGH Shop Page 10: Merchandise Shop *In a special holiday edition, we look at the seriously cool merchandise that should be on every Grey's fan's Christmas list. Justin Chambers Page 12: Bad Medicine *The talented actor and formed model talks about life and SGH's reformed bad boy, Dr. Alex Karev. Jeffrey Dean Morgan Page 20: Heartbreak Hotel *He's gone, but he's certainly not forgotten. Jeffrey Dean Morgan talks about his time as the memorable Denny Duquette. Fact Vs Fiction Page 28: Fact Vs Fiction *We explore the real-life stories behind two of SGH's most unusual cases. This issue: FOP (Fibrodysplasia Ossificans Progressiva), and flesh-eating bacteria. Cast Progress Reports Page 34: Mark Sloan, Miranda Bailey, Derek Shepherd, and Callie Torres *''Grey's'' stars Eric Dane, Chandra Wilson, Sara Ramírez and Patrick Dempsey answer some probing questions in our special interview. Izzie's Kitchen Page 44: Cupcake recipe *Learn how to make Izzie's famous cupcakes from Season One's Somebody Save Me. Competition Page 55: Calendar Girls... and Guys *Enter our fantastic competition for a chance to win cool Grey's Anatomy merchandise. Off Duty - Get The Look Page 56: Dress like Miranda Bailey, Izzie Stevens, Callie Torres, and George O'Malley *This issue, it's a holiday special of 'Get-the-look.' See how the SGH staff turn on the glamor. How to Make it as an Intern Page 60: Guide to Being an Intern *If you want to make it as an intern, you may want to check out our fun, indispensable guide. Diahann Carroll Page 64: Mom's the Word *We catch up with the legendary actress who so memorably portrayed Mama Burke - Diahann Carroll. Subscribe Page 68: Subscribe to Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine *Sign up for a repeat prescription to the magazine, and never miss the latest news and interviews! Set Visit Page 70: Love/Addiction *''Grey's Anatomy Magazine'' brings you all the news from behind-the-scenes on Season Four's Love/Addiction. Familiar Faces Page 78: Be Our Guest *SGH has seen countless patients admitted to its wards over the last four seasons. We take a look back at some of the most memorable guest stars. Mark Wilding Page 86: Close to the Mark *''Grey's'' executive producer, Mark Wilding, spills the beans on filming our favorite show. Case Notes Page 92: Wishin' and Hopin' *We revisit an unforgettable Grey's episode - Season Three's Wishin' and Hopin'. The Emerald City Bar Page 96: Do you have a burning question or comment on Grey's Anatomy? *Fancy unwinding after a long day in The OR? The join Joe in the Emerald City Bar. Send in your letters, suggestions and comments -- it's the place to go to air your news! Outpatients Page 98: Next Issue in Grey's Anatomy Magazine *Find out who'll be dropping in for a check-up in the next issue of Grey's Anatomy Magazine. Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Grey's Anatomy Merchandise